hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
AU Curse
With all the insane spurts of inspiration Fandomly members have from time to time when it comes to AUs, AU Curse tends to get around a lot, spreading her imagination to all. She's very much like everyone's muse as her presence brings on ideas for new worlds that need to be created. So if you were ever to see her expect your imagination to go haywire. Don't worry, you really aren't going crazy from it, it's just the work of AU Curse. History One day, Turtle suggested that the fandomly has an AU Curse since the fandomly was making an AU every week at some point. Appearance She's a thin girl with a lean built due to her very active life style. As her height is average, she is sometimes confused for being petite, when in fact she just hasn't built much muscle since she doesn't try to work out. Her body is very firm when touched though, especially so on her legs and arms. She pretty much has no shape to her hips and most of the shape to her bust is due to the muscle from her pectoralis major. Her legs a slightly longer than average. From being out in the sun too much, she has a bit of a tan and some freckles on different places on her body. Her straight hair goes just pass her shoulders. No one has seen the original colour of her hair as she's always dying it different colours, though it's been theorized that she was born with white hair. The colour of her eyes are brown, but as her eyesight isn't the best she wears contacts so that she can also change the colour of her eyes. She won't usually wear glasses because they're impractical for her active lifestyle. Her outfits are always outrageous and otherworldly. She will always be wearing something new when seen, as she's usually always dressing up to fit the AU she's last visited. There isn't a typical theme or style to her clothing as her taste in fashion constantly changes. However, the brown satchel she carries in order to collect things in is a clear giveaway sign that it's her behind all her different appearances. Personality She has an overall happy personality and is always excited about trying something new. There isn't anything you can suggest to her that she won't try at least once. She loves her life to be forever changing with many different adventures she can experience. She's very much the optimist and sees everything in life as a new journey. Due to this outlook she has been considered to be fearless as she can't fear anything when she's over joyed at experiencing it. Unfortunately she doesn't know her own limits. She constantly either overestimates her own ability or underestimate the danger of the situation. That doesn't mean she doesn't take things seriously, because she does. At least, it's a serious attempt in her own mind. She won't brush anything off nor will she not give her best at it, however she doesn't prepare for the worst well because she only sees the best outcome of the situation. Sometimes she may also fail in understanding how she is meant to resolve something if it happenes to be something that has no immediate fix to it. She doesn't always have the patience to see something out if it needs years of slow mending. Patience isn't her strong suit, and it's usually just reserved when it comes to her planning a new adventure. Otherwise she likes immediate results. She's a collector of many things, in particular of things she's come across on her "journeys". For each Fandomly AU there is, she has collected items pertaining to that world. For example, she has many different Harry Potter wands due to the Hogwarts AU. Although the wands she has are related to what wands some fandomly members had rather than wands of the actual Harry Potter characters. She also happens to like manga and comics. Nothing against novels or shows, but she finds them inconvenient for her journeys. A novel takes far too much time to read and movies or TV shows have to be done in front of a screen. Comics and manga on the other hand can be carried and read through quickly on the go. When she isn't out experiencing all the different worlds, she'll lock herself away to feed her imagination. She's quite eccentric and thinks of many different things that never make sense at first. So she needs that time to work everything out and try to make sense of it all. Her workspace can be very messy due to this, as she likes to keep everything right in front of her in case she needs it. Of course when she doesn't need something, she'll never put it back from where she took it. Being organised is not a skill she has, so she usually has to leave the organisations of her plans up to someone else. Of the names she's given, she always prefers to be called the shorten variant. Both Alternate Universe Curse and Beatrice are considered too long or old fashioned for her. If called either, she will make a face in response. She much rather be called AU Curse and Trixie. Relationships Partner Talon She's her partner - her partner in crime that is! While AU Curse starts the sparks of inspiration for new AUs, they will eventually fall into Talon's hands to maintain. Friends Feels Curse Singer Curse Writer's Block Curse Acquaintances Real Life Curse As her appearance changes so often, RL Curse cannot wrap her head around it. Category:Personification